Seeds and Thorns of Life
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: This is it the Sequel to A New Life. Megan and Brent are married with two children. Megan is still haunted by her past despite having turned her life around with the help of the family who took her from the hell she went through. She is now a well know fashion designer and writer, with her twin sisters, however parts of her past haunt her. Who are they and what do they want?
1. Preparing the Wedding

Seeds and Thorns of Life

This is it the Sequel to A New Life. Megan and Brent are married with two children. Megan is still haunted by her past despite having turned her life around with the help of the family who took her from the hell she went through. She is now a well know fashion designer and writer, with her twin sisters, however parts of her past haunt her. Who are they and what do they want?

Prologue

Preparing the Wedding

After graduating from their collages Megan was surprised when Brent proposed to her. "Megan Thompson will you marry me" he asked on one knee with a platinum diamond ring. "Yes Brent I will marry you" Megan replied.

When Megan told her parents, brother and sisters her sisters flipped out "Oh my god Megan that's great that means everyone, even the Lyles have a wedding to plan" Hannah said. "I can't believe it our little sister is getting married" Eric said hugging Megan.

He was gentle considering how big his muscles were. "Thanks everyone" replied the soon to be bride. "Now we need to shop for a dress" Janet said. "Yes and I shall speak to Andrew and Brenda Lyle about the best place and season to hold the wedding and party" Stan said. Stan was happy for his now twenty-five year old daughter, Megan.

Megan had gotten a job with Runway as their writer and junior level designer. "You will get into the same depart as us Megan" Chloe said as the sisters added the subject of work. "I know Brent is only in the entry level of engineering in Grover Beach city" Megan replied.

Her family knew she was still haunted by her childhood and concerned about the fact the Griffins would be released on good behavior under the terms of not allowed to return to Quahog and none of them knew where she was.

Of course her so-called parents were in the dark and could look it up thanks to the dangers of the internet, however the prisons both of them were held in would notify her when released, however she was angry because of their good behavior and surprised by Peter's they would be released.

Cutaway

"WHAT WHY THEM" she yelled out as soon and Stan told her. "I know honey I know you don't want them out but according to the parole board despite no minimum they would be released early but there isn't anything we can do" Stan said. "We know you wanted them to stay in prison forever Megan but there isn't anything we can do besides if they try anything then they will be recalled to prison" Janet assured her.

End of Cutaway

Despite the news of their release in a few years Megan knew their assets were taken however the state would give them the money to live and relocate. 'I hope they don't try to look for me and I did ask the wedding to be a private family affair because I don't want any of them except Brian, Carl, Karen, Patrick, Carter, Babes and the families of Brent Lyle and Thompsons.

Having this a private affair was Megan's idea considering the fact the papers would be put online and she was deeply concerned about the Griffin's finding out.

The next day after the phone call Janet, Hannah, Chloe and Megan were at the finest bridal shop. "This should take your mind off of you know who" Janet said. "She's right sis after all you have a bigger day coming up and those fucking assholes are not invited to it after all you did request not to have it published and the families agreed to keep this a private affair with the exception of friends" Hannah added. "Now let's see what will work" Chloe finished.

Megan knew they were right she had a fiancée now, 'they are right I got engaged recently and Brent and I agreed to have our wedding in Spring, sure it is fall but spring was more appropriate considering the season is a symbol of life' Megan thought.

She and the rest of the Thompson women were going through the dresses. Her sisters decided to help decide which dress would be more appropriate and best for her. "We don't want anything too long let alone make you look like a chandler" Hannah said as those dresses were ruled out.

"How about the Mermaid dresses" Megan asked showing her step-mother and sisters the dress she liked. "Let's try it on then" Janet said. Megan tried on the one she liked, the

See more

Gorgerous Mermaid Sweetheart Embroidery Beaded Lace-up Long Wedding Dress for Female Ivory, size seven. "Yes this is the one" Hannah said and tuned to Chloe "yes perfect, mom" Chloe replied. "Yes and it does look good on you" Janet declared.

As soon as the dress was paid for Megan was more excited for her big day 'sorry Peter, Lois, Stewie and Chris Griffin but you four are so **_not invited_** ' Megan thought.


	2. Wedding Plans Part One

Wedding Plans Part One

Least I got the sequel kicked off to a good start. To answer a question about being nice to Brian, think about it he does get nicer to Megan latter on and he deserves a break and aside from Megan he's the only Griffin I like. Thank you for the reviews and support so far.

Megan and Brent were going over the wedding plans with their families. "Megan maybe we should also invite friends too. I know you would prefer the wedding to be a family affair but Megan they would like to be here" Brent said. Megan was hesitant to say anything "honey I know you are nervous about those who made your life hell but things change please honey" Brent added.

"Alright and I have an address book for those who I met at summer camp" Megan replied. She was reluctant because she did not want her former bullies to find out and crash the wedding. "Megan we know you are concerned about wedding crashes we have this covered, we will have body guards all over the premises and guests have to show their copy of their invitation" Stan assured Megan. "Thanks dad" Megan replied.

The families knew they were going to have a long invite list; it was the same with Brian and Arleen when they got married. Megan remembered that day however she was not expecting to be the maid of honor.

Cutaway

"Megan will you be my maid of honor" Arleen asked her. Megan was shocked; she was not expecting this at all. "Please Megan if it wasn't for you telling your dad about Brian's writing talents I never would have met him" Arleen insisted. "You have a point" Megan replied. "I accept the maid of honor" she added.

End of cutaway

"Do not worry about those people finding out Megan" Hannah said. "They are going to but dad has the issue covered so if that brat I had to put up with for fourteen years tries to show up least she and any minions she takes will be escorted out" Megan replied.

Megan had a few people from Quahog she wanted to invite under the terms they do not say anything to those who made her life there hell. "Least we have a long guest list and let's hope they come" Brent said. "Yeah, I thought I invite Neil Goldman, sure he hit on me a lot but he was nice to me" Megan said. She wondered how Neil and those who gave damn about her in Quahog were.

Cutaway

The invitations soon arrived in the family members and family friends. "Meg is getting married and she invited me" Neil said to himself in his computer business. "Well I might as well go" he said checking the 'yes I will attend'. Everyone she sent the invitations to her wedding to were all going to be there and many were happy for Megan.

End of Cutaway

Megan and her sisters were in their departments. 'I am so looking forward to the wedding and when I have children I will not be anything like Lois Griffin' Megan thought as she drew out an outfit. She was given female wrestling outfits.

"Megan you have a visitor" her boss, Andrea Simpson said. "Thank you" Megan replied. Karen walked in. "I am looking forward to your big day honey and I like what I am seeing" Karen said. "Well since your signature move is toxic shock I thought purple and green would work" Megan replied. "I have to say you have done a great job with the outfits and thank you Megan" Karen said and walked out.

Mrs. Simpson then said "well I think I made the right choice for you to be on the wrestling outfits". "I think so too and since I know one at least we are getting good reviews for them" Megan replied. "No Megan you did this on your own and your articles require little editing" Andrea added to her.

Megan smiled and what was also on her mind was maid of honor for her wedding. Andrea asked not to be because she wanted to be in the audience. 'I like Hannah and Chloe but they are twins and I can only have one, mom might be the best option' Megan thought as she continued to draw more outfits to submit to the department.

She knew Karen was on the panel for the decision. 'I hope she liked the sketches I handed in or better yet I hope the women on the sport will like it' she thought. As she went to the break room for some coffee she ran into her sisters. "Something bothering Megan" Hannah asked. "I just don't know who I would like to be the maid of honor" she replied.

Since her release from her hell from Quahog and Janet always cared even though her husband was seduced by Lois, he wanted to be a responsible father to Megan. 'She knew she was not my mother but she was kind to me' Megan thought. Megan was happy she had a mother who cared about her and Megan was hoping Janet could be her maid of honor for her wedding.


	3. Wedding Plans Part Two

Wedding Plans Part Two

Both sets of families were going over the plans from the location of where the bachelor and bracteolate parties were going to take plans to after wedding party once Megan and Brent tied the knot together. 'I look forward to this and in your face Peter Griffin I have found someone who is making a name of himself, he doesn't drink nor act like a brat that should have had his ass smacked so many times' Megan thought.

She would glance at the wedding band on her ring finger. "Megan are you still with us" Brent's father, Jackson asked. "Yes I'm just looking forward to this moment" Megan replied. Her parent's understood her childhood was nothing but a living breathing hell; she was branded the ugliest girl in Quahog, bullied and abused for no reason except for Peter Griffin's amusement and they understood why she was upset about her former tormentors getting an early release but they don't know where she is.

"Well we have had so many RSVP's arrive in one day" Hannah said going through all of the returned invitations for the wedding. "That's good and mom there is something I need to ask you" Megan replied. "Yes Megan what shall it be" Janet asked. "Will you be my maid in honor" Megan asked.

Janet was stunned when Megan asked. "Please mom when you and dad came to get me I was nothing but a broken mess because of that whore who seduced dad. She got pregnant with me, dad tried to get me away from her much sooner. As far as I was concerned when you helped me through my life now you made me change for the better healed the wounds from the past and you deserve it" Megan said.

Janet thought for a moment. "You made your point Megan. I accept the honor and your father shall give you away at your wedding" Janet replied. "I planned it from the start" Stan added. Megan could only smile.

"See Megan I knew mom would accept" Hannah said. "Your right and I think it is fair that everyone has a say in the wedding cause it is more than my day, it is Brent's day too" Megan replied. 'I just hope the ones who made my life hell in Quahog never find out but if they do and try to crash it then they will be forced to the door' Megan thought.

"Do not be too concerned about them Megan besides dad took extra precautions to ensure no wedding crashers and we know protection orders won't do much good" Eric said. Megan agreed after all it was a piece of toilet paper to Peter Griffin.

So far the past weeks was nothing but wedding planning and Megan knew she would take the catering from the most recommended based on reviews and following her sisters' suggestions. She did think champagne was the only alcohol to be served, she hated Samuel Jackson brand alcohol cause it was what Peter Griffin drank all the time.

'They say time heals all wounds well mine will heal soon enough and as long as those people don't know where I am I will be just fine' Megan thought as the families went through other items for the wedding. They all agreed the theme should be spring as a symbol of rebirth and new life which is what Megan had through for the past seven years.

"We look forward to this day too Megan and so is everyone else Megan" Janet said. "I am too and it is more than my day Father Andrews said the union of two families is a powerful moment in those involved lives" Megan replied. "I can't agree anymore" Stan said to agree with his daughter.

'I look forward to the big day but right now I think we should continue to plan and then Brent and I can decided where to have our honeymoon once the wedding is over' Megan thought.


	4. Wedding Plans Part Three

Wedding Plans Part Three

So far the families were having a hard time in picking out the best catering company for the wedding. Stan was impressed on how calm his youngest daughter was being he had expected for her to turn out into a bride-zilla. "Dad acting like a spoiled brat is not going to resolve it after all the big day is Brent's day too so he has a right to have a say in everything as well as my future in-laws, you, mom, Hannah, Chloe and Eric" Megan replied.

Brent's parents Lilly and Russ Lyle were impressed "Thank you Megan and you are right this is Brent's day too right Brent" Russ replied. "Yes and this is what I love about her and Megan I can't make heads or tails whether or not to have sushi or not" he said. "I think we should have it" Megan answered.

"Also have eggrolls and veggie rolls too cause I know not everyone likes sushi" Megan replied. "I think we should have vegan, vegetarian options too cause my friend Lisa Simpson doesn't eat meat so this should make her happy. She's a nutritionist and if it is all the same to everyone I would ask her for advice" Megan added.

She pulled out Lisa's business card. "Is Lisa Simpson one of the guests coming" Brent asked. "Yes she is and so is her family in fact I have gotten so many RSVP's in today" Megan replied taking a large mail sack showing the invitations and the ones sent to Quahog were warned not to talk about the wedding cause the last thing Megan wanted was Connie and her gang fining out.

She found out they were on probation and were ordered to report to their officers' once a week and were banned from using social media sites for the term of their probation. By the time they were allowed to use to sites they would be thirty-two years old.

Cutaway

Connie and her gang now disbanded because of events could not use the social media in an effort to track down Megan Thompson and when they tried to use Facebook, Twitter and MySpace a light electric shock would be used to keep them off. "You have a long time Connie" hissed her officer.

'That bitch' she thought only to be shocked again. "We warned you ahead of time if you so much as try to use the internet let alone insult the young woman you and Quahog bullied and abused long ago then you would be shocked" added the officer.

End of Cutaway

Of course when Megan was told about the shock collars to make sure the bitch and her now disbanded group had to wear amused her. 'Those evil bitches and bastards are going cause they can't go anywhere except to their jobs and home. Now they knew what it is like to go through hell' Megan thought.

"Megan are you with us" Janet asked breaking her out of thoughts. "Sorry I was thinking about the wedding" Megan replied. "We understand honey" Brent said. "So are you going to ask Ms. Simpson for advice" Hannah asked. "Yes and since she can help I think it is only fair because she was the first person on the camp bus aside from Roberta and Hailey" Megan replied. "After all she knows what should be there cause I think it is fair to have healthy party favors, with the cake as an exception" Megan replied.

"I agree love besides when you introduced me to her I was impressed with her smarts and she did give me suggestions for environmentally efficient methods for my career" Brent agreed. "I'll email her the list of places we can ask and see what she can find" Megan said.

Stan and Russ were impressed not only did she not throw a tantrum like most brides she seemed to be take feedback seriously of course it is part of her job to accept feedback. "Megan how is the fashion for the female wrestlers' coming along" Brent asked to change the subject. "Karen Griffin, the aunt I like from the Griffins liked what she was seeing and so did the other women" Megan replied.

Megan liked the fact that Karen was giving her feedback on what she was designing and what the athletes' liked it would be brought to life, if not back to the drawing board. Now all she was looking forward to was her wedding, of course she and Brent were still thinking about where to spend their honeymoon.


	5. Wedding Plans Part Four

Wedding Plans Part Four

The wedding planning is going to be a long series so please enjoy it while you can. So sorry for being late guys I have to work at the last minute two Saturdays ago and have a family affair last Saturday, let's hope there are no more interruptions from here on out. Now I have to remind everyone when leaving a review there is a line to critical remarks and being a jerk keep this in mind before you post cause once you leave that review it stay forever, unless the story is taken down.

Lisa Simpson was reading her email from Megan Thompson. "Well least she seems to take health seriously and I am happy she contacted me for advice" Lisa said to herself. Lisa was still seeking love however she was doing well for herself.

Even though the camp had been over for years the friends still talk to each other. "Well let's see" Lisa said to herself reading all of the reviews and going over what should and shouldn't be there. Megan taught her to make sure not to mouth off about what other people would eat.

'Let's see well least these three serve food with not so much calories' Lisa thought as she emailed the recommendations to Megan and Brent.

When Megan got the email she forwarded it to both families with what Lisa had suggested; Bruno's Catering, Vineyard Services and Amy's Choice Catering. "Wow you were not kidding about your friend Megan she really nailed the best ones" Brent said when Megan showed everyone the email.

"That's Lisa Simpson for you she knows what should be the best choices and since I am in the fashion industry I have to try on some of the items I designed brought to life and so on" Megan replied. "Well least she gave us advice on who to contact but I am still having a hard time picking the right one" Brent said.

"Not an issue Lisa said she would highly recommend Amy's Choice. What do you think" Megan replied. "Well the menus' are what we are looking for so I agree Amy's it is" Brent responded. 'Thank you Lisa good thing I suggested asking you and there will be things for you and your other friends to eat at the big day' Megan thought.

"I am going to tell Lisa what we decided she deserves to be the first to know after all I did suggest asking her and being her career is about getting proper nutrition and she advised having healthy party favors and no beer" Megan said. She wrote her thank you to Lisa for the advice.

Lisa got her email and nodded and wrote "glade I could help". "Thank you in advance for coming to the wedding and since you told Brent and I what Catering to go with it was only fair to tell you" Megan replied in an email.

Of course the planning was still a long way to go and so far Megan and Brent were still deciding where to spend their honeymoon once the big day was over. Megan was not too sure about Niagara Falls since it was way too popular and the two of them wanted to be sure they would have so much alone time together.

The wedding was in everyone's head whether they were meeting daily about it let alone at work or none of the above. 'I am going to be so glad when this is over but at least I am not turning into a bride-Zilla I know you know who was one but I better not think of her and them; starting now' Megan thought. Wedding planning was complex but as long as her soon to be husband and families were in the planning together what could possibly go wrong.


	6. Wedding Plans Part Five

Wedding Plans Part Five

Megan and Brent were both looking forward to the big day however finding the best place to have their honeymoon until Hannah's fiancé, Dale Sapphire suggested New York City. "New York City" Megan said after he left the room to be with Hannah.

Hannah recently ran into Dale because they went to the same collage class, Movie History 101 all because of a class assignment and they just couldn't stay away from each other. Nearly a year ago they met each other again, began dating and then decided to marry each other.

Hannah and Dale work in different areas, Dale is a Civil Engineer while Hannah is in a different department in the place she, Chloe and Megan work in. "Suggesting where they should go honey" Hannah asked giving the soon to be married couple a cup of coffee and taking one cup over to Dale. "Honey you know we can help them because we are going to get married after them" Dale replied.

Hannah and Dale were considered close to each other and Dale of course knew he had a job at the wedding, ensuring no wedding crashers arrive because worked part time on the weekends as a bouncer. "Thanks for taking the bouncer job for my little sister's wedding Dale" Hannah said. Megan could tell she was looking forward to being Mrs. Sapphire.

"You know something we should go to New York City and it's not a bad idea thanks Dale" Brent said to him. "Not a problem" he replied. Megan was nervous around Dale because her sister Hannah is 5'3" while Dale is 6'3" of course she knew Hannah was attracted to tall men. "You are quite the man Dale" Hannah said getting close to his chest.

"I know I am" he said "I am looking forward to knocking down the crashers" he added flexing his muscles. "Thank you in advance Superman" Megan said. "Dale take your leather jacket off please" Janet called. "Sorry Mrs. Thompson" Dale called back taking it to the coat rack, when his jacket was off his muscles were revealed and showed just how big he really was.

"I look forward to ours Hannah, in the fall and we can decide where to go after the wedding" he said as he and Hannah left Megan and Brent alone. As soon as the couple was married Dale arranged to drive the train with the coach with the banner saying 'Just Married' and he did arrange to have his workout buddies to guard the coach to keep vandals away.

Chloe was still looking for the right man but she was happy for her sister finding her man in life. 'Why is she attracted to large men like him' Chloe thought. "Want some coffee too Chloe" Dale asked breaking her out of thought. "Sure big guy" Chloe replied.

The Next Day

So far both families were planning two weddings and Hannah did feel it was fair her little sister got her wedding first because this was in line first and because Megan was the youngest. Eric and Dale had just returned from their workout "let's do this again sometime Eric" Dale said flexing his large muscles again "yes let's now let's focus please you did agree to work on the lighting for the theme for my little sister Megan's wedding" Eric said.

"Right sorry Eric I am just too damn excited about our big day too for the fall" Dale replied sheepishly. "Yeah cut him some slack big bro we have two weddings to look forward to but Megan's is first" Hannah replied and hugging her huge fiancé.

"Let's focus please" Brent said. "Sorry Brent" Dale and Eric said at the same time. "Alright we are going to have bouncers all over potential entry ways and they will be on the inside so that way if any one decides to crash the wedding then we can have them out in a moment" Eric said. "Yes we will" Dale replied.

"Don't worry about those mean girls coming here Megan Dale and Eric are in charge of that area" Hannah said. Megan knew her former bullies from Quahog were unable to use Social Media however they have their methods so with Dale and Eric's help there were going to be no wedding crashers.


	7. Preparations

Preparations

Thank you once again for the feedback and when Megan and Brent have kids could use some basic ideas for them, rare names are acceptable so open to ideas but no nitpicking, cause that makes me angry and when I get angry my inner Kaiju gets upset and when my inner Kaiju gets upset people get stepped on; just a fair warning.

The big day was slowly approaching and Megan was nervous. "Don't worry about a thing Megan Dale has been ensuring everything will be just fine" Hannah said to reassure her sister. Dale was put in charge of security and when he had read about his soon to be sister-in-law's past he was horrified.

Cutaway

Dale was reading the court transcripts and he was disgusted and horrified at the same time. "What the hell this went on for _how long_ " he said with rage. "Honey calm down if those bastards think about it" Hannah was about to calm her huge finance. "Oh I will beat them to a shitty bloody pulp" Dale said cracking his knuckles together.

End of Cutaway

Dale walked in to see Megan and Brent "how's it going big guy" Brent asked the huge man nervously. "Hey no need to the afraid of me you know I am the head bouncer at your wedding and so far no vandals" Dale said placing his huge hand on Brent's left shoulder.

"Dale would you like some coffee" Hannah called from another room. "Yes I would honey" he said "with some regular" she asked. "Oh hell yeah" Dale called entering the room Hannah was in. Chloe and Eric had yet to find their Mr. and Mrs. Right.

Recently Hannah had her turn to get a wedding dress and since Hannah helped her little sister with the dress shopping Megan knew she had to help her big sister with the dress.

Cutaway

"I hope to find the right one" Hannah said nervously. "Now who does this remind you of" Chloe teased. "I know Megan was nervous too but I just want to find the perfect one because I want Megan's wedding to be perfect too" Hannah replied. "We will find the right one Hannah and I know Dale finds you beautiful no matter what" Janet said. "Yeah I know and Chloe agreed to be my maid in honor" Hannah replied.

Megan asked not to be maid of honor because she did that for Brian and his new wife, so far his son Dylan had been visiting happy for his father and to meet his stepmother, Arlene Griffin-Smith.

Hannah was looking through what she would like "just don't want anything too long and fancy" Hannah muttered to herself as she went through the hangers of dresses. "Sis some of these would make you look like a chandler" Chloe said pointing at some of them. "Tell me something I don't know" Hannah muttered. Hannah went through until she found the one she liked a 2016 Mermaid Applqiues Lace Bridal Gowns Cap Sleeve Brush Train.

Hannah tried it on "wow Hannah you look beautiful" Chloe said. "I second that" Megan added. "Well it is for you" Janet said.

End of Cutaway

The wedding was next week for Megan and Brent while the wedding for Hannah and Dale was going to happen three months after Megan and Brent came back from their honeymoon so they can help the soon be married couple prepare for their wedding too.

"Sure was cool of Dale Sapphire to be in charge of security and it makes sense cause he works part time as a bouncer" Brent said. "Yeah Hannah has always had a thing for big men" Megan replied. When they first met him Megan was concerned because Dale was considered a huge man, not fat like Peter Griffin he was built like a football player.

Cutaway

Hannah was out having coffee to get ideas for her fashion week which the theme was prom dresses and bride's maid dresses as well. She was having coffee when she saw a familiar face "Dale Sapphire" she said. The large man turned around "Hannah Thompson oh good to see you" he said wrapping his large arms around her small body.

It wasn't too long until those two began dating once again as they had in collage. Soon Hannah brought him home.

End of Cutaway

So far everything was going well and Eric and Dale had been working together to have the best of the bouncers' to ensure no crashers could enter they would be grabbed and tossed out. "Looking forward to this Megan" Hannah asked as she and the rest of the family were decorating the club where the party was going to be held.

"How's going up there honey" Dale called up to his fiancé. "Going well" she called. Megan and Brent thought those two were having too much fun before their big day. "Have some fun guys cause you two will be with each other" Hannah called as she got down from the ladder and without warning it fell and she was caught in Dale's large arms.

"Gotcha honey" Dale said and he kissed Hannah on the lips while Hannah did the same. "Hey lovebirds no PDA we have a place to decorate" Stan called playfully. "Sorry dad" Hannah replied sheepishly as Dale put her down.

"We can do something like that on our honeymoon" Megan said to Brent as the two shared a kiss. Megan knew Hannah and Dale could get playful at times but they let them do their thing. This made Megan and Brent look forward to their big day and more. 'This is going to be the biggest day of my life, dad giving me away and I have more to look forward to in my life' Megan thought.


	8. In Quahog and more plans

In Quahog and more plans

Thought I would do the most horrible parents in the world's release

Lois was soon released along with Peter. "Peter" Lois cried as Joker hugged his Harley Quin. "I wanted to be out with you for so long" she cried as she hugged Peter. "It is all that" Peter was about to say until KP13 walked over to them. "Don't even think about it bear in mind my human self wants to strangle you" she began to warn. "And what does the other half of you want to do" Lois asked nervously. "To step on you" she replied.

"Now get out of my site both of you before I make my decision to throw both of you back in with her highness" KP13 warned. Since Chris and Stewie were eighteen and over they had to no contact order lifted but it was no surprise that Megan Thompson was not interested at all to resume contact with them.

Cutaway

"No way I ever want them back in my life ever again" Megan hissed angry. She was livid about the fact the court of Rhode Island had the nerve to ask her if she wanted to see them. "We understand Ms. Thompson" the representative replied.

"It is soon to be Mrs. Thompson and if I see them I am going to have a pistol let alone mace maybe a taser ready" Megan warned. "We understand so 'do not contact' he replied taking the paper work away.'

End of cutaway

"These are the terms you, your husband and sons are not to contact your daughter Lois Griffin and in this case Stewie, and Chris Griffin, also Peter Griffin half daughter/sister." The Representative said. "Why not can I at least make amends with her" Lois asked. "No you are to stay away from her and her family so stay away" he warned.

"You heard him" KP13 said as her eyes glowed amber yellow. "That will do KP13" the representative said.

The Griffin's were forced to leave Rhode Island because with their house destroyed there were given some money to relocate but had to stay away from Megan Thompson and her family.

Grover Beach, CA

Dale and Hannah were excited about their big day but Megan and Brent's day was coming first. "I know it sucks those assholes were released" Brent said to his soon to be wife. "Yeah KP13 said her human self wants to strangle them or hit them with a truck while her Kaiju self wants to burns them or step them flat" she replied.

"Megan I told you with Dale and I as head bouncers no crashers are getting by us" Eric said. "Yeah we know about the D'Amico bitch will have her pretty little face go through an extreme make-over, face edition" Dale added cracking his knuckles together and flexing out his muscles.

"Save it for the wedding Superman" Hannah said giving him his lunch. "What did you make sweetheart" he asked. "Oh roast beef sandwich and other health foods for your workout" Hannah replied as the group went to work together.

"I am excited too Megan but Dale and Eric are right as long as we have guards all over the place and having the guests show their invitations than no unwanted guest(s) will get by them and Hannah said Dale is not the guy you want to mess with when he gets mad" Brent said.

"You're right Brent I just hope they never find out about the wedding" Megan said. Brent knew what 'they' meant, he was told by Megan that Lois had been known to make unwanted moves on men she likes but not this time.

She was concerned about them finding out where she lived and more but with a no contact order there was nothing those people could do about.


	9. The Big Day

The Big Day

Hannah, Janet and Chloe were helping Megan with her dress. "I am looking forward to this" Megan said to her sisters and step-mother. The church was packed full of guests and so far no wedding crashers since Eric and Dale were imposing.

"I hope your wedding will be as magical as mine is Hannah" Megan said as Hannah and Chloe were going to their positions as bridesmaids for the wedding. Hannah and Chloe were wearing light purple dresses and Janet led her youngest daughter to her father to give her away.

Stan was waiting for her. "I can't believe we had such a short time Megan. I felt we had just met and now I have to give you away for your husband" Stan said as he led Megan to the alter to where Brent was waiting.

'I dreamed of this day and now I have it' Megan thought. Then a commotion was heard. "Show us your invitations or you will be refused entry" Dale growled as he was barring a blonde young woman and Megan knew who it was, Connie D'Amico. 'How did she find out where I lived' Megan thought in fear. "YOU" Megan screamed as Dale and Eric held her. "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT AND WHERE ARE YOUR MINIONS" Megan added angry that she had the nerve to crash her wedding.

"Who would marry" before Connie could finish she was met with a slap to the face. Dale turned to the other security guards. "Check the building" Dale commanded. It wasn't long until the rest of them were rounded up and Connie had a look at Megan's soon to be husband. "We are going to want to know how and why you figured this out, Dale Eric please get them out of here" Megan said.

She was upset that her day was nearly ruined by that whore and her minions to ruin her day.

In the Prison

"We had everything planned to splash paint and raw meat all over her dress we went through the mail of her friends and we knew where the wedding was going to be" Connie said angry about the security all over the place.

At the Church

Janet restored order before anyone could start a riot and have it go to the jail where the wedding crashers were being held. "Please everyone we are all sorry about the incident and let's resume the ceremony let the police deal with the crashers" she pleased.

Megan knew her mom was right. The ceremony went on as planned. "Megan Thompson do you take Brent Lyle to be your lawful husband" "I do" "Brent Lyle do you take Megan Thompson to be your lawful wife" "I do". "You may kiss the bride".

The chapel was in roars of joy knowing the girl who had been kicked around and had no childhood was now making a turn for the better. Of course the cutting of cake and distribution, the shock of having those people try to crash the wedding and now Megan wanted to press charges for premeditated assault and trespassing. 'Those people still haven't changed and I want them taken back to Rhode Island to serve their prison time' she thought as she and Brent danced the whole time.

Grover Beach Prison

"Ms. D'Amico you and your friends are to be returned to Rhode Island and all of you are to maintain seven hundred feet away from Megan Thompson and you are to never contact her again. This is a light sentence so count yourselves lucky" said the officer. Of course KP13 was there to take them back.

The Wedding After Party

Hannah was happy that Dale and Eric did their part of the wedding. "Those people had some nerve coming here and well least what Megan had in mind they got off easy but let's hope we don't get any more unwanted visitors'" Hannah said to her fiancé, Dale.

Hannah and Dale had the floor with Megan and Brent. Now those two were looking forward to their honeymoon in New York where Megan can really enjoy herself, maybe get new ideas.

"Let's not worry about it honey those horrible people are gone and let's hope they learn something this time" Brent said. "Yeah some people just don't grow up and act their age" Megan agreed. She was happy knowing Eric and Dale ensured they didn't get in to ruin everything.


	10. The Wedding Party

The Wedding Party

Megan was rather upset about Connie and her gang having the nerve trying to crash the wedding, not only that paint, rancid meat and rotten eggs were collected as evidence to prove those people were planning to assault her.

Megan decided to go and see her lead assailant Connie D'Amico. When Megan was in her jeans, Nike running shoes, and red t-shirt that had the 'Jurassic World' logo on it, to make her feel safer her husband insisted on coming. "Honey I have some things to say to her too" Brent said angry knowing his big day was nearly ruined.

Hannah and Dale in the meantime were preparing the coach for them while Megan and Brent went to give the leader of the crashers a piece of their minds. As soon as Connie was taken to them Megan gave her a vicious death glare. "I see you have shed your ugliness" Connie sneered. "Shut up you had no business here" Brent hissed.

"You had some nerve along with your gang coming here I see you have not changed you should know good looks do not get you anywhere in life. Now how the fucking hell did you find out about our wedding" Megan hissed at her.

"Mail from your friends" Connie replied. She confessed she had went through Patty, Ruth, Ester and Beth's mailboxes and found the invitations'. Megan was so angry. "You should consider yourself lucky Eric and Dale didn't disfigure your ugly face" Megan hissed, She slapped Connie with her ring hand causing a wound on her face. "Officer get this whore out of my site and tell Rhode Island you're damn right I am going to want her to serve more hard time and add a huge fine too" Megan said and she and Brent walked out.

Connie had to clean her wound ad she and her gang were hauled out and taken back to Rhode Island with a restraining order slapped on all of them with a seventy-five thousand dollar fine.

At the Thompson House

"Heard you gave her a scar that will keep her out of modeling" Dale said grinning. "Yeah she deserved it and now we know she went through the mail which is a felony so she is going up the river" Megan replied. "Now honey they're gone and they were slapped with huge fines and no contact orders" Janet said to reassure her daughter. "Thanks mom, Eric and Dale. Can't thank you know for stopping them" Megan said to her big brother and soon to be brother in law.

"Good work Dale" Eric said. "Yeah let's hope those people won't try it again" he agreed. "Well we have a party to look forward to and we have another wedding coming up" Chloe said turning to her twin sister and Dale.

"I love the fact we decided to have our wedding in mid-autumn after all it was Hannah's favorite season, she did want it to be in winter but because they didn't know if it was going to snow where they were in California, it was rare but Dale advised her not to take risks with winter weather after all they decided to go to New Zealand for their honey moon.

At the Party at 5pm

Megan, her sisters and step-mother were in their gowns after changing out for the party while the men in the family were in their suits. "I am happy for us love" Brent said as he and Megan drove to the party from their house.

"I am too and we should not blame my friends from Quahog for what happened they didn't invite those people, they invited themselves I know my so called parents are going to find out about us but I am not worried they cannot get near me at all" Megan replied.

As soon as they got to the party it was clear Hannah and Dale were enjoying themselves. Chloe looked on. "May I sit here" a young man Dale's age asked. "No" Chloe replied she turned to see her college classmate Henry Andrews.

"Henry" she said and they got off right away. Hannah and Dale looked their direction in the middle of a slow dance to see Henry and Chloe getting on the floor. "Looks like Chloe found someone" Hannah said. Eric too was on the floor with his new girlfriend Melissa Lewis.

'Seems those two found their rights' Megan thought. Brian and Arlene were dancing. Brian never thought he would have his Mrs. Right and he had Megan to thank he knew if she had not told her real father about his talents he would not have met her.

'Least her sister Hannah is going to have her wedding after their two week vacation in New York City' he thought.


	11. Honey Moon and Time Skip

Honey Moon and Time Skip

I am at a stall with Meg and Hannah, need some ideas so it won't be updated until further notice. Just remember this is about Megan and her new life with her husband. Keep in mind this is inspired by VC Andrew's novel _If There be Thorns._

New York

Megan and Brent were enjoying their vacation with all the site and sounds. "I never thought I would have this moment" she said. "Well you do and honey when we have kids we shall never mention the mother you once had after all she let you go through hell" Brent said as they walked through Central Park.

Unaware they were being watched a red head thought she recognized someone, she was working at a hotel while her husband and sons were working at different places to make money to stay in New York since Rhode Island kicked them out.

'Meg' she thought seeing the girl now a beautiful young woman with her husband. She heard what was said 'I thought she was now married from what I heard from D'Amico and when she and her friends were kicked out of her wedding' Lois thought. From her time in prison and the hell KP13 put her through she began to realize she was a terrible mother.

'I know and understand why you never invited me, Peter and your half-brothers. I was overwhelmed with my actions and took things out of you that were not on you. I never deserved to have children' she thought.

As a maid she went through who her husband was, of course she had no chance with him because she had aged terribly; she had grey hair and was not a slender as she once was. 'So this is where you live' she thought.

Lois as soon as the shift was over told Peter, Chris and Stewie everything. "What who would marry her" Peter said in his stupid voice, obviously prison never taught him anything. "Peter this is what she looks like now" Lois said showing them a recent photograph of her; long chocolate brown hair, slender form, long legs, and anything anyone would expect from a woman in her mid-twenties.

"Wow she is beautiful" Chris said. "I know where is" Lois said. The plan was to make an effort to make amends even if she wanted no contact with them and if they violated their probation which would be another ten years from now they would be hauled off to prison so they have ten years to find her. "No pranks Peter we need to make amends with her even if she said she forgave us but only under the terms we never meet again" Lois warned.

Three Years Later

Megan and Brent were preparing to go to the Thompson Family reunion and they have had their first child, Rose Lyle and if they had a son they were going to name him Kyle Thompson. Rose was always looking forward to seeing her aunts, uncles and grandparents.

"Ready to go Rose" Megan asked her little girl. She had her father's red hair, her mother's dark green eyes and she didn't need glasses unlike Megan in the past. "Yes mommy" Rose said as she ran up to her father.

When the young family got to the Thompson Mansion Dale and Hannah were waiting. Hannah was expecting a baby. She was showing signs of pregnancy. She and her younger sister hugged each other, "hi Rose guess what you are going to be a cousin and Uncle Dale is going to be a dad" Hannah said to her. "Baby" she said in a way a two year old would understand.

"That's right" Dale said taking his niece in his arms. "So dad looking forward to it" Brent asked. "I am I dreamed of being a father" Dale said. Rose loved it when her big uncle put her on his shoulders. "Well Rose is going to have to be the oldest cousin in the family" Hannah said.

Chloe entered with her husband Henry and Eric with his wife Melissa. Rose was happy to have the family, however the only thing is she was not aware of Lois Griffin even more so the Griffin's, after the hell her mother went through it was a decision to never tell her about their existence.


	12. Thomson Family Reunion

Thomson Family Reunion

Sorry for the late update everyone had to work on the weekends for the previous two weeks. Now I am open to suggestion as usual nasty comments need not apply.

Rose was playing with her uncle Dale. "Uncle Dale going be daddy" she said as Dale pushed her on a swing. "Yes I am" he replied. His wife Hannah was helping her mom with dinner for the family. Her sister in law, Melissa entered with Chloe and Henry. "So mommy looking forward to being a mom" Chloe asked. "I am and so is Dale, I had never seen him so happy since we got married" Hannah replied.

Cutaway

"Hannah Thompson do you accept this man, Dale Sapphire to be your lawful wedded husband and do you Dale Sapphire accept this woman Hannah Thompson to be your lawful wedded wife" the priest asked. "I do" the both said at the same time.

"You may kiss the bride and groom" the priest added. The two kissed and Hannah threw the flowers in the crowd only to have her sister Chloe catch them. "Guess that means Chloe and Henry are next" Hannah said as the two passed looking forward to their lives.

End of Cutaway

"So Hannah what are you going to name you baby or babies" Melissa asked her sister in law as Eric helped his father with the barbeque. "If it's a boy Dale Junior and if it's a girl Danica" Hannah replied. "I would not at all be surprised if he or she takes after daddy" Hannah replied.

"When I told him Megan he was so happy to be a father" Hannah said as she set the table. "You know something I think he is going to be a great dad" Chloe said, looking in the direction of Dale and Rose playing together.

"I know he is a great help with you and Brent" Hannah agreed. "I know I am" Dale said entering with Rose in tow. Henry then added "I hope to be a father too". "Are you going to tell him Chloe cause if you don't Melissa and I will" Hannah said taking the sweet tea out. "Tell me what" Henry asked his wife Chloe.

"Henry I'm pregnant you're going to be a father" Chloe said. "What a baby" Henry said. "Honey that's great" Henry exclaimed as he hugged Chloe.

"I am going to have a baby too" Melissa said to Eric. Janet and Stan were stunned. "You know what that means mom and dad" Hannah said. "We are going to have several grandchildren this is great girls" Janet said. "You two are just as excited when Megan told you about Rose" Hannah said.

"I know but having plenty of grandchildren" Stan said happy that he was going to have many grandchildren. "Babies" Rose said in the best she could understand.

"That's right sweetie aunt Chloe and Melissa are going to have babies too you are going to be the oldest cousin" Hannah cooed taking Rose from Dale and holding her like a doted aunt. Megan and Brent knew Rose loved spending time with her aunts, uncles and grandparents.

'She will never know them and if they find out where I live then they will be cuffed as they should have been and they should have stated in jail forever' Megan thought. She didn't want her children to know about her biological mother and Lois Griffin will never know her grandchildren, even the family agreed they we better off not knowing their half-uncles, grandfather and Lois knowing all of them would be nothing but bad influences on their children.

"So Hannah looking forward to having our kid or kids enter the world" Dale asked hugging his wife. "I am Dale and I know we are going to be great parents" Hannah replied. They never mentioned the Griffins after all Rose was too young to know and they didn't want her to know about them either.

"Let's have some dinner" Henry said as the family went to the dining room for dinner which was steak, salad and baked potatoes. Rose had her yogurt since she is a toddler. "Aunt Hannah when is baby coming" Rose asked. "Baby is coming in four months" Hannah replied.

Of course everyone was excited when new arrivals entered the world and so far Megan could tell Hannah was looking forward to being a mother. 'I will never be a mother like her and if she does find me Brent and I will do everything in our power to keep her from Rose and our children in the future' Megan thought.


	13. A Mother's Love

A Mother's Love

Megan was with her daughter and watched her play in the playroom she never got to use because Lois was trying to keep her from Stan and Janet Thompson. 'Least she will get the childhood I never had, I know I forgave those people a long time ago but the wound in my heart will remain open' she thought as Rose played with her doll given to her by her aunt Melissa.

"So Rose looking forward to meeting you cousins" Megan asked her little girl. "Yes mommy" she replied. I know Hannah had to take time off of work because of sickness in fact I had to do the same of course Brent was very helpful, I heard Peter was not very helpful because Lois knew he was not the father.

'Least I found someone who is handsome, charming, kind, and has every element a father must have' I thought. "Rose it is time for your nap" I said to her taking her into my arms. "But mommy I'm not tired" she tried to protest.

"You heard your mom" Brent said taking his daughter in his arms and put her to bed. "You two really have the whole parent thing down" Henry said. "You think so" Megan said. The rest of the family knew she had fears of being a bad parent because of Lois however her sister Hannah told her "you can learn a lot from a bad example".

"Sure in fact Chloe found out today she's pregnant" Henry replied. "So you're expecting to be a dad too" Megan replied. "Oh yeah and I am so looking forward to it" he replied. He was careful not to cuss because the last thing they wanted was for Rose to learn a new bad word of course she almost learned the worst one once"

Cutaway

Henry was helping his wife Chloe in the kitchen and when he couldn't find something he said "oh fu" "HENRY" Megan exclaimed covering Rose's ears. "Oh shot I'm sorry Megan forgot she was in here" Henry replied sheepishly.

End of Cutaway

Henry since then watched what he had said he knew if he was going to be a dad he had to watch his mouth. "I learned my lesson Megan and I know I have what it takes to be a great dad" he said. "I know" Megan replied.

Eric and his wife were waiting for them, as soon as Rose was put to bed. "She asleep" Janet asked Megan. "She is" Megan replied. "Mom, dad Henry and I have something to tell you" Chloe said. "What is it Chloe" Stan asked.

"I'm pregnant and Henry is going to be a dad" Chloe replied. "Oh honey that is wonderful" Janet said. "I know and I am looking forward to being a mom" Chloe said in joy. Megan knew she was the first to have a child of course Hannah and Dale were looking forward to finding out their baby's gender.

'Won't be long until we have our child enter the word could be twins for all I know' Hannah thought.


	14. New Arrival's

New Arrival's

Hannah and Dale were at the hospital and due to recent CAT scan it was reviled Hannah and Dale were going to have twins. "I can't believe we are going to have twins one was a boy and the other was a girl. "Dale Jr and Danica are coming" Hannah cried out in pain.

The rest of the family were in scrubs of course Henry was happy to take the honor of filming the birth since Eric did the birth of Rose. "Give us a smile Hannah" Henry said. "Not now Henry" Dale said. Rose had to be in the children's area with a caretaker because her parents didn't want her knowing the type of pain her aunt Hannah was in.

"You're doing great Hannah just remember to breathe" the doctor said as the first child entered the world and then the next one entered. Two cries filled the room as Dale Jr and Danica. Hannah was tired after bringing two little one's into the world.

"I'm a father" Dale said wiping the tears of joy out of his eyes. A nurse handed both parents their little one and the boy looked like his father while the girl resembled her mother. "Hello Danica and Dale Jr" Dale cooed taking his son and daughter into his arms.

"We're parent's now Dale" Hannah said. "Not to mention we are going to be grandparents to many more" Janet added. "Aunts and Uncles" Eric and Melissa said together. "We're going to get Rose so she can see her cousins" Megan said as she and Brent left the room to get their daughter.

In the Playroom

Rose was shy around people of course her mother was the same way because of the abuse she endured when she was young. "Rose your parent's are here" Catherine the caretaker said. "Thank you so much" Brent said taking his two year old daughter into his arms.

"Did you have fun Rose" Megan asked her little girl. "She did but she is shy around other children" Catherine admitted. "I was like that too but don't worry as soon as she is in daycare we are going to set up as many playdates as we can" Megan assured the caretaker.

"Thank you for watching her" Brent said. Rose was glad to be back with her mom and dad. Of course the whole family knew Megan was the result of a whore seducing a man she could never have, Megan knew Janet didn't blame her nor her father for what had happened with Stan and Lois "it was her own fault Megan not yours your father felt he was a better fit because we had the means to care for you".

Rose was soon introduced to Dale Jr and Danica. "Why so little" she asked her parents. "It's how it is" Brent replied. "He's right" added her uncle Dale. The little girl knew she had to be quiet because the new arrivals were sleeping. "Rose the girl is Danica and the boy is Dale Jr" Hannah said letting the child look at her infant cousins.

Hannah was still tired after bringing them into the world. "Mr. and Mrs. Sapphire it is best that the four of you stay here for the night, mainly you Mrs. Sapphire" the doctor said.

As soon as the rest of the family and extended family left Megan did think about her first years of life, she didn't want Rose to know about her other grandparents or as she referred to them as, the parents from hell. "She won't know" Stan assured her, after all it was for the best Rose never know about her half-grandfather and uncles because Megan didn't want her children under their bad influence.

When she and Brent got home Rose was put to her nap. 'Sleep well Rose' Megan thought. Megan was happy for her half-sister giving birth to her, Eric and Chloe's niece and nephew.

'We are one happy family' Megan thought. Of course she learned Dylan was over recently and like how his father turned his life around.

Cutaway

"So this is where you work" Dylan asked in awe as Brian and his wife Arleen showed him around the building where they work. "Like it" his step-mother asked. "Yes I do and thanks for letting mom come over and live in a beach house you bought for us" Dylan said.

"Well this is a good place to live" Brian replied.

End of Cutaway

'Can life get any better than thins' Megan thought.


	15. Remorse

Remorse

I have to include the Griffin's too since some people have asked me to include them so if anyone read the Dollanger series or the _Flowers in the Attic_ series by VC Andrews.

Lois and the rest of the remain Griffin's were shadows of their former selves; kicked out of Rhode Island, barely able to get by even with the jobs in fact they were lucky some were willing to hire them given their past. "We should have had her aborted she was not mine from the start" Peter said.

"No Peter we did the wrong thing by not letting Stan Thompson take her it was my own damn fault I never should have raped him, I was attracted to him but he didn't show it back" Lois said thinking about the past.

"I still found it hard to believe she found it in her heart to forgive all four of us for what we had done. I cried when she was taken in France, I tried to show I cared about her I should have been the mother she needed who was more caring and patient. She didn't have the best looks but I know now she is a high end fashion designer". Lois said.

"Peter I know she was not your daughter you were not her biological father but honey why did you do what you did to Megan" Lois said. She had gotten to the fact she goes by Megan Thompson now not Megatron Griffin thanks to Peter's stupid antics. "Peter I wanted a child when we met and I had all the time in prison and the torcher Kaijuprincess13 had us go through it made me think of how we had treated Megan" Lois said as she went through photos of Megan.

"You have a point Lois" Peter said as he picked out a photo album and began to go through it with Lois. "I knew she was not my daughter by birth and you are right Lois I know I was the world's worst father and the abuse we had to go through was how Megan felt" Peter said.

It took him years to show remorse for what he had done and he had all those years to think about what he had done and encouraged his biological sons to join in on the abuse.

'She was my daughter I should have been the mother she needed. I abused my authority to hurt her I tried to reach other to her to try to remind her of the good memories we had together but I cannot contact her because she doesn't want us in her life' Lois thought.

Lois knew if Megan has children now she was not to see them and Megan didn't want the children of her and Brent knowing them either since they were nothing but bad influences in her life. Lois and Peter were still looking through photo albums since their sons had night shifts and someone in the family had to do those because the third shift makes more money than other shifts.

'I understand why she cut us out of her life, bringing all of us into court and having the house destroyed' Lois thought. Megan never wanted to have contact with them even if they wanted to apologize. The snow and ice outside matched the mood of the family; their lives were ruined by their own actions towards their daughter, half-daughter and sister.

"I just feel bad for treating her so badly over the years I had issues with keeping my drinking under control, the fact the man who I called 'dad' for so long treated me the same. I broke that promise to be better than him but I was no better" Peter said. He continued to look at pictures of his half-daughter in happier times before his drinking got the better of him.

"I am sad for what had happened Lois. If Megan ever wants all four of us back in her life I want her to know I regret what I had done; I was no better the Francis Griffin I was just as horrible as he was if not any better. Megan was my only daughter and I did nothing but treat her like a bother when she wasn't. She was the glue to this family and I melted it; I was the ringleader in her hell and she didn't deserve it" Peter said.

The couple let the tears fall and when their sons returned home all four of them let the tears fall the tears of regret and remorse.


	16. Christmas with the Family

Christmas with the Family

Even though I'm Jewish it doesn't mean I can't get into it now can I. Merry Christmas readers and followers, also reviewers for taking the time to read my stories.

Megan, Brent and Rose were on the road to the Thompsons of course Megan's mother and father in laws were going to be there too to celebrate the holiday season. Rose was already excited because she knew her aunts and uncles were going to be there. She loved it when they spoiled her but Megan would set limits.

"I know you're excited Rose and the rest of the family is excited to see you too. You have to calm down after all Aunt Chloe and Melissa have babies so you have to keep it down. Can you do that for me and daddy" Megan asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy" Rose said as the family of three pulled into the driveway. Brent and Megan also had something else in mind she and Brent were expecting another child. "I can't believe we are going to have another child honey" she said to Brent. "I know and if it is twins' boy and girl, girls and boys we can give them our last names" Brent said.

Rose knew about having a little brother or sister however she was excited. When the family of three pulled into the driveway both set of parents were waiting for them. "Merry Christmas mom and dad" Megan said hugging Stan and Janet, as well as Andrew and Brenda. "Grandma Grandpa" Rose cried as the three year girl old walked up to her grandparents'.

"Rose" Brenda cried out. Brian and Arlene were invited too but declined because Brian agreed to spend time with his mother and father-in law, son and ex-girlfriend.

Cutaway

"I never thought we would live in California" Brenda said. Dylan was helping his step-mother with the table. "Thank you for your help Dylan" Arlene said to him. "Not a problem and mom and I should be thanking you and dad. Without you I never would have been able to get my life going and help mom" Dylan said.

"Well your father's family friend Megan Thompson helped get the two of us together after all she referred him to her father" Arlene explained. Dylan was surprised when he was told about the new woman in his father's life but he understood he and his mother were not right for each other.

End of Cutaway

It wasn't long until the rest of the family arrived; Hannah, Dale, Danica and Dale Jr, Melissa, Henry, Eric and Chloe. Chloe had her son James in her arms and Eric had his little girl Clare in his arms. So far Dale Jr and Danica were in their mother and father's arms.

"Nice we are all together and tomorrow is Christmas" Stan said. Rose being the oldest knew what it meant; presents and then some. "Yay Santa" Rose cried out. The family loves it when she gets like that after all it was cute.

Christmas Day

Rose got up first after all the grown-up and babies were sleeping. She was at the base of the tree in no time. 'I missed Santa' she thought and by then it was seven am.

The rest of the family joined her. "Well someone was waiting to open the presents" Brent cooed. "I missed Santa" Rose said. "Now honey he was here and you were a good girl" Megan cooed. She still couldn't help but think about the past Christmases with the Griffin's; the few times they were nice to her but she knew the Thompsons were her family now.

The little ones were opening their presents along with the adults. "Aww thank you honey" "thank you Santa" the group said together. What the family got from Megan and Brent aside from items for their homes was a photograph of her cat scan of her new child along the way.

"Megan are you going to have another baby" Hannah asked. "Yes Hannah Brent and I are" Megan replied. "Honey that's great" Brenda and Janet said together. "We could have twins for all we know" Megan replied looking at Hannah and Dale. "Well that's fine after all the kids have a new family member or new members to look forward to arriving" Stan replied.

Having the news of a new arrival or new arrivals along the way was the best present ever.

When it was dinner Megan knew she couldn't have wine because she was pregnant. "Hard to think we are going to have new comers" Megan said to Brent as the two of them were enjoying dinner with the family.

The Thompson Women helped with the cooking while the men did the cleaning. "I am looking forward to seeing you" Megan said to her baby inside of her.


	17. Thinking Back Through the Years

Thinking Back Through the Years

Happy 2017 everyone

Megan tucked her daughter to bed as did Chloe and Hannah with their little ones. 'I can't believe I am here today, married with children well I have one or more on the way' Megan thought. She had never had a childhood because the Griffin's robbed her of it; she never knew what it was like to be in a good home because of the farts to her face, being left behind and no one noticing her.

'I am not going to let Rose and my children coming in the future go through the hell I went through because of her; she raped dad and she never handed me over to him, even Janet would have accepted me because I was not born so I had nothing to do with Lois' sexual antics' she thought as she joined the family to watch the ball drop.

She began to think of those first eighteen years of her life sure there were some good memories but she knew it was only a matter of time when the Griffin's would go back to their treatment of her once again. 'I still feel guilty of not figuring out Peter Griffin was not my father and Lois was never meant to be a mother after her actions and inaction towards me' she thought.

As soon as she sat down with her family to watch the New Year coming, 'They say time heals all wound and mine have healed thanks to Dr. Long, my social worker and those who treated me like family not an object brought into the world like a dirty little secret' Megan thought.

Her family knew she was deep in thought since she gets like that every year thinking everything that had happened here, now and in the past. Janet knew Megan learned how to not be a mom from Lois Griffin after all Megan told her Lois made her go through cutting herself, eating disorder and bullying at school.

Cutaway

"Janet do you blame me for what Lois did to dad when they were young" Megan asked her. "Honey I don't blame you for what had happened Stan wanted to take responsibility for you he tried to contact her to take you because he wanted you to have a batter life" Janet replied.

"Megan none of what had happened in the past was ever your fault Stan and I are your parents now, we would never dream of hurting you the way those people had, Peter Griffin was the worst human being I had ever met" Janet added.

Megan took all of this in she knew her social worker from Rhode Island would come by and Ursula was happy with the progress Megan Thompson had made to recover from her abuse.

End of Cutaway

Megan still couldn't believe she was now married even when people of Quahog claimed she was ugly but her sisters pulled her out of it. 'I am happy I have a big brother and two sisters even if dad has a hard time telling them apart' she thought.

"Megan would you like some grape juice" Brent asked breaking her out of thought. "Yes please my love" Megan replied taking the wine glass. Brent knew she was pregnant and couldn't have alcohol.

She took the wine, Hannah told Dale about this and they just let Megan reflect on her life with a new year. Megan did let her social worker know she had a daughter and is expecting as of now. 'A New Year and at least I will bring my children in a world when I am going to be a better mother than that woman ever was' Megan thought.


	18. New Neighbors

New Neighbors

Sorry for the lack of updates I had to deal with writer's block and I was under the weather so it made it hard for me to update anything.

Ten Years Later

Megan and Brent had two young twins, Kyle Thompson and Jamie Lyle, both boys. Since Jamie was both a girls and boys name Megan decided to name the second twin son after the sibling her mother framed her for murdering.

Of course she has long forgotten the childhood she never had but she made sure her older daughter Rose would have a much better life. 'I will never tell her about her biological grandmother was, Lois Griffin. 'She and her brothers are better off not knowing her, yes it would seem like history is repeating itself; the oldest one is a girl and I have two younger sons' Megan thought.

Unknown to her a family of four was moving in but she did not recognize any of them. "Kids leave them alone, let them settle in" Megan said to her daughter and sons. "Got it mom" Rose said and since she is nearly thirteen; like her mom, minus the glasses, beanie, figure and hair color.

Her sons had brown hair like her and have her eyes. 'I hope none of them are like Stewie nor Chris' she thought.

Next door the family sees the children their half daughter/sister had given birth too. 'She has beautiful children and I would not at all be surprised if she decides to never let us see her; it has been ten years since we were allowed to leave Rhode Island, I know we are not allowed to contact her but still we have a right to see our half-grandchildren' the mysterious woman thought.

Her husband and sons soon saw the father taking his sons inside. "They have their mother's hair and eyes and the daughter has her father's hair" the woman said to her husband. He was still thinking about the things he had done to his only half-daughter.

"I was no better than Francis nor Thelma" he said going through the albums since his wife advised him too; there were hardly any pictures of her because they acted like she never belonged there.

"If she calls the police telling them we are too close to her. I just want to ask her to please give me another chance this time I can be the mother she should have had growing up" the wife said. Her sons entered the room; one being a computer repair technician, another a simple janitor in a law firm.

"Do you think she will let us have any contact with her? Her oldest son asked. "I don't know we know Brian wants nothing to do with us since she got him a new life and job" her husband replied.

In the Thompson-Lyle Household

"Mom there is something about those four neighbors and I have a bad feeling about them" Rose said. "I know there is something about them" Rose added. "I have the same feeling but let them come around" Megan replied. Their house had a hedge wall kept the neighbor's from looking in and Megan liked the fact the neighborhood had large homes with the exception of eight bungalows'; one being used by the new family next door.

'Least my daughter is going to have a life I never had because those people robbed me of my childhood and I will never be the mother that woman was and I know Brent will never be the father he ever was, I hope to never see them again ever' Megan thought as she put her sons to be, Rose got to stay up later. Of course throughout the night Megan would be deep in thought.


	19. Family Life with the Thompson-Lyle Famil

Family Life with the Thompson-Lyle Family

Sorry for no Megan story updates everyone I had to drive about four hours to get my mom and her friend when their bus had issues. I couldn't leave them out there so getting loved ones home is priority one.

The kids were watching the new neighbors, one man had a weird shaped head but there mother told the boys it was rude to stare at them. Megan was reluctant to even say hello to the new neighbors seeing how she and her family rarely saw them outside.

'Why do I have a feeling I have seen them before' Megan thought as she looked up from her rose garden of course the hedges around the property lines shielded the house from the neighbors. Rose was helping her mom with the garden.

Unknown to the woman and her daughter was the lady next door was watching her. 'She does have her looks and some of Stan's' she thought. Soon she went back inside to wait for her husband and boys to walk in. 'I know we are not supposed to be near her but I feel we have to reconcile make amends and maybe she will let all four of us back into her life' she thought.

She looked at a family portrait 'I am sorry Megan I know you want nothing to do with us but please let us have connections with your husband and children' she thought. "I'm home" her oldest son called coming home from his construction job.

Her second son, a computer technician entered along with her husband. "How was your day" the lady asked. "It was fine mom did she notice us" her husband asked. "No she didn't even come over but honey she has three children and this is a mirror she is a much better mother than I ever was to her" the lady replied to her husband.

Megan's Home

Megan just couldn't shake off the feeling that the lady next door was watching her and her family. 'There is something up with these people and I cannot shake the feeling I know them but how' she thought.

She continued to clean the house with the help of her children. "Mom how come we haven't been able to talk with the new neighbors" Kyle asked. "I don't know honey" Megan replied after he was done helping his brother with cleaning their bed rooms.

"I don't know your sister Rose said there was something about them and I don't know about them either. Our other neighbors were friendly with us but these people I know there is something off about them but until then do not engage unless they do so otherwise" Megan replied.

The three of them knew their mother was right but Megan noticed the lady with her husband and the other men how she could pin point were sons possibly.

'They look familiar' she thought. She never as she and her husband agreed to never speak about the family she had spent eighteen years of hell with. 'My life is like the Dollanger's in the _Flowers in the Attic_ ranging from a tragic discovery to my escape and my revenge' she thought as she and the family had their home in a utopia of what a family should be like' she thought.


	20. The Lady next Door

The Lady next Door

Jamie and Kyle were curious about the neighbors but their oldest sister, Rose was not too interested she had inherited her mother's intuition. "C'mon Rose what could go wrong by saying hi to them" Jamie said. "Jamie mom and dad said there is something off about them but if you want to go over I am coming too because you need me in case those people try anything" Rose said. "After that can we go to the park" Jamie asked. "Let me ask mom real fast" Rose replied. "You may but if you want to say hi to the people next door go ahead but don't go inside" Megan said. Rose still had the talk about her mother's past still fresh in her mind.

Cutaway

"Rose it is time we told you the truth" her father said. "What truth" Rose asked. "My past is not a happy one Rose I was abused and kept from your grandfather for eighteen years. You have your father's red hair and my face. I was branded ugly, abused and bullied for no reason" Megan said.

She and her husband filled Rose in on the hell her mother went through. Rose was horrified and she understood why her mom and dad never told her about the Griffin's. Rose understood why her brothers were not told because they were too young to understand.

End of Cutaway

The oldest son of the Griffin's was mowing the lawn when he spotted the three Thompson-Lyle children walking towards the house his mother bought. "Hi kids" he called. Rose just looked warry at him. Rose kept her eyes on the windows if any more of them came out of the house.

"We just wanted to say hi" Rose said. "Well hi to you too" said the big blonde man. He seemed to like the way the girl looked and the boys. "Jamie, Kyle we said hi so do you want to go to the park or not" Rose said. She was in a hurry to get away from him because he resembled the half-brother her mother mentioned.

"Yes Rose, bye" Jamie said. As soon as the trio were out of sight the man went inside. Chris walked inside. "Well she was in a hurry to get the boys away from here" Chris said to himself. When he thought about the abuse he joined in on he was full of regret and it would seem his half-sister's daughter was able to pick up the signs.

"Mom they left before I could invite them inside" he said to her. Lois sighed she knew she was going against court orders to come in contact with her but she just wanted to make amends with Megan, after all it took her years along with Peter to acknowledge what they had done.

'I just want to have a relationship with her, her husband and her children I already see they are not ugly I know we were the ugly ones and so was everyone else who joined in on the abuse on Meg was ugly' Lois thought.

She already knew Megan and her family was playing hard to get. Somehow she had the feeling that Megan had figured everything out by now.

She knew the fashion show was going to feature Megan Thompson's work was going to occur, it was easy to get tickets for the show but Lois knew she and her family had better not make any sudden moves or their cover would be blown.


	21. Hedges and Neighbors

Hedges and Neighbors

With spring time the hedge around the property and Megan was in the garden with her daughter trimming the rose bushes. "Mom how come these people next door keep looking at us" Rose pointed out. Megan looked in that direction to find the curtains.

This made Brent stop the lawn mower and said "I'm going over there" he said. He had just about enough of those people watching them "I'll go over there and tell them they making us nervous and if they keep it up we will have no choice but to call the police for peeking at us and the kids" Brent growled.

He went over to the house and banged on the door. "I know you're home we just saw the curtains moved" Brent hissed. The door opened, a large man nearly three hundred pounds appeared. "Yes" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"Drop the innocent act my wife and I have noticed you and your family have been watching us and this is not Distrubia so stop it right now or I am going to call the police to report your behavior" Brent warned.

"Peter who's at the door" a woman called. 'Peter' Brent thought. 'Hold the phone these people are not supposed to be here' Brent thought wondering if this was a coincidence or these people were his wife's estranged family the family who had abused her for eighteen years of her life.

"Who are you people" Brent pressed getting a good look at the wife and husband. "Are you Peter and Lois Griffin" Brent pressed again clearly getting angry. "Ok we are" the red headed lady said finally caving. Brent couldn't help but notice hints of grey. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE" Bret yelled of course his wife and daughter have moved into the house to tend to the plants in the sun room.'

"Please don't call the police we only wanted to be near her" Lois pleaded with Brent or the son in law Megan did not want her near knowing her previous actions towards men. "I will not tell her but I am going to ask you never come near our children and stay the hell away from my wife" Brent growled shooting a vicious glare towards Peter.

As soon as Brent was away from the house he was glad that his wife got the hedges and they were almost as big as a ten foot fence. 'Thank god for the hedge' Brent thought. He wondered why the boys and Rose were nervous when those people would be out and try to look at them from the windows but he still planned on calling the police because those people were not supposed to be anywhere near her, and her family this included him and the children.

Lois and Peter didn't expect Megan husband to confront them of course none of them expected the three children she has well their grandsons' and granddaughter inherited their parent's intuition and their sense of vibe about people.

"Do you think he is going to tell her" Peter asked Lois. "I hope not I mean I just want Megan to give us another chance but I doubt she will ever let us reconnect with her again" Lois replied. Of course with the hedge she could only look and now that her husband knows about them.

Brent returned home and said "I told them off and they promised to quit spying on us or there will be dire consequences for them" Brent replied.

The next day Rose was taking her brothers to school when Lois tried to lure them over with treats "Mom said not to go near you and I agree there is something about you and your family that seems off" Rose said to Lois. Lois looked hurt but didn't show it knowing it seemed clear that Rose Thompson wanted nothing to do with her. "Rose c'mon you promised to take us to the playground and then get ice cream" Jamie said tugging her jeans. "I know guys" Rose replied and left with her brothers.

Lois wanted to know her grandchildren whether Megan wanted her too or not. 'I will see her in fact we will see her at the show whether she wants us too or not' she thought.


	22. Fashion Show Preparations

Fashion Show Preparations

Megan never asked Brent about the neighbors he had confronted recently about spying on them and thanks to the hedge they couldn't anymore. 'I don't know how to tell her they are here and I know they had been trying to lure the kids over with treats. I know Megan doesn't trust police since none of them did anything about the abuse right away' he thought.

His son Kyle walked up to him "Look daddy" he said showing him his lego city. "Wow that is very impressive Kyle" his father said. The kids at a young age were showing signs of being gifted and more. Rose had a talent for art, music, math and being able to get a point across, Kyle took right after his father with his lego and tinker toy sets, Jamie was incredible with the drums, piano, and guitar.

Megan entered "wow that is very impressive honey" she said. Jamie playing his toy piano could be heard and mom left the den to go see him. When she entered Jamie's room "this is beautiful Jamie your music teacher had told me you have quite a singing voice and would you be interested in going to the arts camp your sister is going and your father and I think it would be good for you and your brother this summer" Megan asked.

She had memories of the summer camp; she met her friends and she knew this would be good for her children. "Will they have music there" Jamie asked. "Yes they do and honey please try other things" Megan encouraged to her son. Megan still had haunting memories of how Lois and Peter Griffin would tear her down every chance they got but not anymore she is a prominent well known fashion designer and heiress to the Thompson Empire.

'Least my half-sisters and brother are not fighting over that empire' Megan thought. Of course she was making sketches of various outfits and this included prom dresses. 'Hard to think they let D'Amico out but this time she is banned from coming to California because I don't want her here' she thought.

Cutaway

"You're free to go D'Amico however you and your friends are banned from California forever and you are to remain on probation" the officer said. Of course KP13 and her ward were giving her death glares which meant to say 'if I find out you were anywhere near that Sate you're dead'. Connie ran out knowing she did not want to piss off KP13 any longer and ran out of the jail.

End of cutaway

"Still working on your sketches honey" Brent asked as he offered his wife some coffee. "I need to do this for the showing and my boss really wants these as soon as possible" she replied. So far she was confident about her showing but unknown to her and her family the people next door were planning to go to the show she and her sisters were going to be the main features.

"I am happy for us and our children" Megan said. She had gone from an unwanted, neglected and abused child to a well-known fashion designer of course many of her co-workers honor Gianni Versace since he was shot and murdered.

"I am happy we do this very year to honor the Italian Designer. I know he was shot by a nut-job but still he was famous" Megan said as soon as she put on the finishing touches and put the portfolio in the mailbox although she noticed that strange lady was spying on her.

Megan knew Brent had handled it so she just ignored her and figured if that lady tried to lure her children in their home with treats she would call the police 'those people better not do this again and I left them a note warning them if they try to lure them over with snacks again I am calling the police who know what they are planning' Megan thought.


	23. Ghosts of the Past

Ghosts of the Past

Megan and her sisters were getting everything ready of course she told her sisters, brother and parents about the strange neighbors. "Brent and I threated to call the police if those people tried to lure our kids into their house" Megan said. "Yeah they sound creepy and there is something wrong with them if they are trying to lure them away like that" Hannah agreed.

Her husband Dale would have been mad as hell if anyone tried to lure their kids over to their house but Hannah as well of the Thompson family began to have suspicions based on what Megan had told them those people hide when she and Brent looked at their windows those people would hide and they hardly saw the two other men around.

'There is something wrong with those people' Megan thought. She never brought her problems to work and everyone knew about her past; she never had a childhood because the Griffin's had stolen it from her, she wanted to ensure her children had a better life and she vowed to never look back. 'Least my sisters and I are going to star in the show' Megan thought knowing she and her sisters worked hard to make their show look so dazzling.

Unknown to her the family of four were going to be at the show but knew they had to keep their faces hidden so no one would know. "The Thompsons know our faces and I want to make amends and we know she has told her kids to stay away from us" Lois said making sure her hair was dyed blonde and Peter decided to shave his head knowing bald would hide any features, he also agreed to wear contacts to keep his glasses off.

The boys had wigs on to disguise themselves hoping no one would even recognize them. 'I just want to make amends and maybe try to get Megan to remember the good times with us we were not always abusive to her' Lois thought.

As soon as the family of four was ready they made their way to the car. "No pranks Peter we cannot let her know it is us I know she was upset we got out, she was satisfied to know how the author of the fanfiction was torturing us and at least she had caved to some reviews in the last one sure she hated us and all' Lois thought.

Once the family of four arrived they made sure to get the back row seats. The ticket collector thought 'normally people want to be very close to the catwalk but people wanting the back I better have security keep their eyes on them'.

Security was watching them because there was something not right about them; were they terrorists, were they not even invited to this but their tickets checked out thanks to their genies son so they could get in.

'Thanks to Stewie we were able to get in and this is to make sure Megan does not see us' Lois thought as the show began.

The show began with the three Thompson sisters as center stage knowing it was their designs being features on the Fashion Channel. 'This is my dream and I know I have a husband and children. Those Griffins may have stolen my childhood but they have not taken away my future' she thought knowing she had turned everything around.

She looked to the top back rows and could have sworn she saw something. "What's wrong Megan you look like you have seen a ghost" Chloe said to her younger sister. "Nothing thought I saw something or someone" she replied.

Little did Megan know she had seen the ghosts of her past but she was not sure of it but she was not sure if the same ghosts were the people she was certain those four were out of her life forever?


	24. Shows on

Shows on

The Griffin's continued to watch but little did they know their estranged daughter had seen them of course she knew this was a moment in the sun for her and she was not going to let the ghosts of the past bring her down.

"Now for the grand finale the Thompson Trio and their designs of the year" the announcer called. This was Hannah, Chloe and Megan Thompson's cue to come onto the stage. Hannah and Chloe wore matching green dresses with orchid and rose corsages while the youngest Thompson wore a red dresses with white orchids and blue roses.

"This is for this year's prom for all junior and seniors of high school" the announcer as the models walked on the runaway stage. Megan and her sisters smiled for the camera but Megan could notice at the corner of her yes four familiar faces and so far she had a bad feeling the ghosts of her past had made the decision to follow her.

Time went by so fast for Megan as she was led outside by her sisters. "Megan are you alright you look pale" Hannah asked. "I'm fine" Megan replied. "No you're not you're going to the hospital" Chloe declared.

Eric and Dale agreed to take her there. "Get better soon love" Brent said seeing how he had to take the kids to the hospital knowing his wife could have fainted and fallen off the stage, could have gotten a bad injury.

By the time the show was over the boss of the Thompson girls decided to go see Megan of course she wondered what could have nearly made her skin turn all white and nearly pass out. By the time Megan got to the hospital the Griffin's returned home. "She nearly fainted" Peter said. "I know she saw us and if she does confront us I am going to be ready for it" Lois said. Of course Lois wondered if trying to reconcile and make amends with her half- daughter was even the right thing to do at all.

At the Hospital

"I don't what happened Mrs. Simpson" Megan said when her boss came to see her. "You have nothing to apologize for from what your sisters told me you looked like you had seen more than a ghost and we have reasons to believe we had uninvited guests" Mrs. Simpson replied.

Megan had a bad feeling who they were and she had more than a bad feeling who they were. "Right now get some rest ok" her bosses added. It wasn't long until she was allowed to leave her husband took her home.

"So what happened honey" Brent asked. "My boss said there may have been more than one uninvited guest and I know who I might have seen. I know I was not seeing things" she replied. Brent had a bad feeling she was going to try to confront the people next door.

"Honey please is it worth it" he asked as she stormed out of the car to the house next door. "They have been bothering our children" she replied and went over to confront them. This had been the last straw she was fed up with those people stalking her and now she was going to confront them about it.


	25. Long Awaited Confrontation

Long Awaited Confrontation

Megan banged on the door and shouted "I KNOW YOU'RE HOME". She was beyond angry and she had sent her husband inside to call the police to report a violation, no wait four violations to her permanent restraining orders against those four.

Her three children had been sent to their rooms knowing it was best not to see those people for who they really were; the people, who had stolen her childhood, stole her right to be a normal person and made her life a living hell.

The door opened to reveal the woman Megan Thompson had hated the most and she recognized her right away. "Hello sweetie we've come back" Lois said as she let Megan in, of course Megan had her hands on a taser in case her idiot husband tried anything and he brother in law Dale taught her how to fight.

Cutaway

"Pay attention Megan" Dale said and he showed his younger sister in law some boxing move. 'I can see why Hannah had him as chief security for the wedding' she thought as she and Dale continued to worked out together. Of course Hannah and Dale took her to the firing range.

End Of cutaway

"So it was you four at the show tonight" she began as the man she had hated for so long appeared. "I want you to keep away from my children and leave all five of us the fuck alone" Megan added with pure disgust.

Those people had some nerve coming here and trying to make a connection with her children, of course Megan was glad none of the boys were influenced by that woman who had no excuse being a mother, even more so a grandmother. 'This will not be like the Dollanger's having that pathetic excuse for a mother, Corrine Foxworth following the two survivors in the attic she had imprisoned them' Megan thought.

'I know it is not advisable to engage but I have to confront them and I am hoping those four will be sent to prison for violation and banned from ever coming back to that house next door to mine' Megan thought angry about those people being here.

"Meg I will never get another chance to say this to you" Lois started. "I prayed that you four were going to remain in prison I prayed that all four of you would never get a chance for release" Megan Thompson hissed angry at those four for being here.

She gave that man who was not her father to the best death glare she could give after all her eighteen years with him were hell. "Oh Meg it hurts to hear you say those things after all those years we only wanted to be near you" Peter pleaded with her however Megan got even angrier.

"The police are on their way Peter and my name is **Megan** now you waste of human skin. "I don't want you near me, my husband and my children move out go away I hate all of you" Megan added angry. "Please give us another chance Megan this time we can be the parents you should have had growing up" Lois begged.

"Rot in hell Lois you had your chance to be that but you chose to bully and abuse me just because you could not keep your whore hands off my father. Janet Thompson is my mother she knew you were a porn star she knew my real father who I should have stayed with would never have cheated on her. You cheated on Peter and I never wanted to see any of you again. I forgave you and hated you on the terms we never met again" Megan hissed.

"You stole my youth because of your slutty choices and boorish ways" Megan growled at the two of them. "I already know how screwed up your brats from hell are and once the police are here me, dad and mom will ensure you will never set foot here again so stay the hell away from me in the future" Megan hissed.

The police arrived. "GET THOSE UGLY PEOPLE OUT OF HERE" Megan yelled. She knew she let all of it out. "Megan before we go I am so sorry I had no right to do what I did" Lois said. "Not good enough and I bet a certain queen will look forward to having you" Megan replied smiling in a sinister way.


	26. The Seeds and Thorns of Life

The Seeds and Thorns of Life

The police arrived to take the four of them to the police station to arrest them in violation of their protection orders because those covered more than Megan Thompson, this also covered her husband Brent, their daughter Rose and their sons Kyle and Jamie.

She called her parents, sisters and brother mainly because she needed their support after all it was a letter sent to her by her real father that set the chain of events in motion for her. 'If it were not for those people leaving me alone for that weekend sure there were times they were nice to me but it was not enough' Megan thought.

Stan and Janet were not happy about those people moving next door to their daughter, trying to lure their grandchildren to them and to add had no right to call them their grandsons and granddaughter after all they stole her childhood, made her life for the first eighteen years of her life and more.

"I am going to do it I need to give them everything they can beg me all they want because those people have no right to call themselves parents let alone grandparents. I knew there was something off about those neighbors so I hope this will do it and I know Kaijuqueen13 is going to look forward to this" Megan said.

Brent never thought he would meet his wife's so called parents "I can understand why you never wanted the kids to know them" he said. "I am sorry you had to meet them in these circumstances and those people had some nerve following me here and I would like to know how the hell they got here my life was roses for so long and now I have to deal with those real thorns in my side" Megan replied.

The Griffins all four of them were sitting in the police station after their release from prison they hoped Megan would realize there were some good times but Megan Thompson did not want to hear any of it. They heard the cars and the officer came in "swing away Megan" said an unfamiliar voice. "With pleasure Dale and thanks" Megan said as she entered the room.

"So we meet again when you were not even supposed to so I have to wonder if you have the balls to do it or just plain stupid" Megan asked them. "Megan please we wanted to reconnect with you there were some good times with us" Lois pleaded with her estranged daughter.

"You had no right to follow me and bear in mind I was upset about that Connie D'Amico and her gang of spoiled brats having the nerve to crash my wedding but lucky for me and Brent my brother in law Dale was here to kick their asses and he would have done the same to you as well as Eric if I was not holding them back I told them you already have gotten an extreme makeover face edition" Megan added giving off a sinister smile.

"I know Kaijuqueen13 is going to want to kill you as much as Megatron wants to kill Starscream for one of his fuck ups with the Decepticon cause" Megan added knowing those four were more or less going to get the same.

Cutaway

"YOU IMCOMPANT FOOL YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME STARSCREAM" Megatron bellowed causing the Nemesis to shake and the human prisoner they had mutter 'don't tell me he screwed up and now Megatron wants to kills him no surprise but fun to watch.

The human snickered "amusing" Breakdown asked. "Why not banish Screamy to Pluto problem solved" the human feme suggested. "Why is that tiny" Breakdown asked with Knockout entered. "Are you out of your mind the sub-zero temperatures would probably kill him" the feme replied. "Good point" Knockout replied.

End of Cutaway

"You four have been nothing but real thorns in my side ever since they day I was born and you are to ever come near me again and fuck you and the good times we have had together now get the **_FUCK_** out of my life and stay out" Megan hissed and walked to the officer. "Get those despicable and disgusting humans beings out or so help me I will make sure their time back with Kaijuqueen13 is hell thanks to a kind reviewer and those who were disrespectful to the Kaiju Queen can look forward to this too" Megan told him.

When she got her Dale and Eric "I know some people can look forward to a major ass kicking" Megan muttered of course Dale wanted to but this was the Kaiju Queen's department and now the fun was starting and her life can continue without those thorns her seeds were becoming flowers.


	27. Reasons

Reasons

Megan and the rest of the family were flabbergasted over the Griffins having the nerve to follow her and try to get back into her life. 'Those assholes had a lot of nerve trying to get back into my life after I cut them out' Megan thought.

Of course after she was done she got a call from the police department, "hello" Megan answered her phone. "Mrs. Thompson-Lyle this is police chief Anderson and these people would like to talk to you before they go" he said.

She turned to her husband. "Let's go see what they want and besides I have you to kick their asses if those people try anything funny" Megan said to her husband. Since her daughter Rose was of age where she could stay home alone, of course the couple didn't think they were going to be gone for too long.

Megan turned to her daughter "Rose you're in charge until we get back okay love" Brent said to his daughter. "You two be good for your sister" he added to his son's Jamie and Kyle. "We will daddy" the boys said together.

Of course Rose knew what it was really about, her so-called grandparents. 'Mom said they were terrible but based on accounts they were horrible parents and seems mom learned from their examples and she is a great mom' Rose thought.

"How about several rounds of Mario Cart" she proposed to her little brothers'. "Yeah" both agreed. Rose smiled at her brothers she knew her mom was giving her the childhood she was denied because of that so called family.

Police Station

Lois was relieved knowing her estranged daughter was willing to see them for the last time before being taken back for their protection order violations.

Soon she and her husband were escorted in the room. "Alright now you have my attention once again so what the hell do you want now" Megan hissed. "Megan we know you hated us for so long we had no excuse for what we did to you for the first eighteen years of your life" Lois began.

Megan gave her the look meaning 'I'm listening as much as I hate to do so'. "We wanted to prove all the hell we had to go through and I understood this was how you felt. What we did was wrong, unforgivable and we have no excuse I know an 'I'm sorry' is not going to fix anything I wanted to prove I could be a better grandmother to you and your three children" Lois said in her speech to Megan and Brent.

"I forgave you but I told you not to meet again however I let it go a long time ago. I know you are sincere but I cannot say the same for Peter Griffin after all he was the one responsible for what had happened Lois Griffin. I hated all four of you for so long but I have been focusing on other things besides you and that is what everyone wants right now. I want you to leave, and never come back I cut you out of my life and you will never be a part of my children's lives. I cannot tell you what KaijuQueen13 has planned for you but you have my sympathies" Megan said.


	28. Life is a Rose

Life is a Rose

After the family who had been unkind and stole her youth away was taken back to Rhode Island to face probation violation charges Megan and her real family went back to their homes knowing those people had the nerve to crawl back into her life.

'I forgave them and least I said to them what I needed to say to them after all this time' Megan thought as she got into the lexis with her husband. She didn't notice Lois Griffin glancing towards them. 'She made a better life for herself; I was a porn star, drug addict, a shoplifter and many others in life but the worst of this I was a terrible mother to you' she thought.

She knew KaijuQueen13 was looking forward to making their lives hell again for violation of the probation; never coming into contact with Megan and her family. Of course Megan had told all four of them they had been real thorns in her side for so long.

As soon as Megan and Brent returned home Rose waited up for them. "I just put them to bed mom and dad" she said. "So how did it go and who were those people" she asked. "Rose we were going to wait until you were older but those people you were told to ignore were your mother biological mother, half father and brothers" Brent said to his daughter.

"What" she replied shocked to the core. "There are being deported back because they were not to come into your life, my life and your mother and I never wanted them in your life and your brothers' lives" Brent explained.

"I understand dad I knew there was something off about them, I never thought these people were the ones who made your life hell and why you want mine to be a whole lot better" Rose said. Megan nodded her head and Rose knew and understood why her mother did not want those four people in her life.

'Those four are going to be facing so much hard time and if KaijuQueen13 decided to have all four of them although I have no sympathy for what happened to their house in Quahog and more' Megan thought.

Megan felt her life as turned into a rose, a beautiful red rose in the bushes after all she had many thorns in her life and the ones who made her life hell.

'I still remember my wedding, although I never expected the crashers to appear however my brother and brother in law stopped them from coming in to ruin everything but the tables had turned those assholes and that whore in life are rotting in jail their good looks won't save them now' Megan thought as Rose went to her room to sleep.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sorry for the long wait guys had a bad block and I am unable to come up with different ideas because I haven't watched the show in so long because I hate it. Timelord please note I volunteered at a family violence prevention center and this is what this is all about; Family Guy makes men look like stupid abusive people and just glamorizes the issue of familiar and domestic abuse, I know for a fact MDN and you are not any of the above this is why Meg fans write items like this not that we went through it but because we do not see any humor in abuse of young women and family.

Ten Years Later

Megan and her family continued to look back at the years events although she did not want her mother Lois not her half family to suffer after all she told KQ13 "If I let you do this then you would not be any better than what they had done".

KQ13 was stunned but moved knowing Megan Thompson was right. "You're right Megan it would not be any better and at least many would agree" the young woman agreed.

Megan now had her children and it took some time but Megan had decided under supervision her half family could see her children. "You know something Lois Rose does have your hair and the boys have your smile" Megan said in the room of course a social worker was with them until the Griffin's could prove they can be trusted.

"I want to thank you Megan for finding it in your heart to forgive and let us see your children and I know Rose is a fine young woman and deciding to be a designer and journalist like you and the boy are able to spend time with Peter" Lois said.

The boys wanted to go fishing after all Peter knew with the watchful eyes of the social worker with him and his half-daughters sons and he promised Lois he would. 'I never thought she would let us have a relationship with her kids and at least she made KQ13 have a change of heart' Peter thought.

Of course no one knows where life is going to take them from here on out.


End file.
